DE 2: A chance for a new life
by Metrack
Summary: Tired of living as a normal civilian life,a Terran Republic ex-soldier decides to go back to a world we he thought he wouldn't even come back to. But for his luck (either good or bad) He wasn't the only one missing the sense of adrenaline and adventure...(Part two of Dimensional Encounter)
1. Chapter 1

**Dear reader,I don't own neither RWBY or Planetside 2,everything is owed by there respective companies/producers. The only thing I can call mine,is my characters. Also I wanna give a big thanks to Encyclopaedia Auraxia and PlanetSide Syndicate for explaining the complex world that is Planetside**

* * *

"I hope you let them stay for good this time" Ozpin say he serve more coffee to his visitor "Are you sure this robot of yours can keep them communicated with you?"

Just as he visitor was about to answer an explosion occurred,both the headmaster and his visit stand up,watching from the window Grimm somehow got access to the city,they could also see team JNPR running to a plane and taking off,meanwhile another group of four run to the city with no time to waste...

* * *

Jaune couldn't believe what was happening,some kind of breach let the Grimm to walk right inside the city with no problem,he along his friends start a massacre trying to hold them off along side Atlas's forces and the new team CFVY but it look like it wouldn't end anytime soon,he still can hear people crying for help without much to do,he stay focus all he could both in fighting and give him orders to his team

He cut another Beowolf,it was the sixth or the seventh? He wasn't sure,while heaving breathly "How many more we have to kill?!" he started to get frustrated and exhausted,Ren shoot a Creep that try to ram him

"Any plans?"

"I´m thinking!,I´m thinking!" Jaune shout,while Ren keep the Grimm at bay "We have to seal the hole before it gets worse!"

"We don´t have the manpower for that-" They stood in silence "NORA!" they shout at the same time,few minutes later Ren start to look for his over hyper friend while Jaune stay back trying to rescue civillians.

* * *

Ren start running and looking for Nora like crazy shouting her name,he stumble with what he thought it was a wall until he look it. Some kind of humanoid machine, painted in red and black,a black visor with the words ¨ **KILL** ¨ on the upper right edge writed in bright red,two miniguns with large cannons on each arm with drum magazines big enough to destroy an army and still had enough for more,the machine raise his arms,he heard the miniguns shooting in an incredible rate of fire. Grimms were shread so quickly they didn´t get a chance,the robot offer him his hand,Ren took it doubtly since the robot´s hand look capable to break his entire arm like nothing

"Thanks" The machine look at him with no expression and stand besides him, he could hear still can hear each tread sound like an Ursa running but in a much lower speed. As Ren run farther and farther he couldn't clarify if that thing was either from Atlas or from the other kingdoms...

Without hestitating,the machine start to throw out black smoke from two exhaust pipes attached on the back it,at the same time,the body start to glow a bright red and start to shoot faster and harder alongside a black muzzle flash from its weapons,the grimms don't had a chance dismemberment await them as soon as the run towards that death machine. The 5x55mm rounds with one load obliterated an entire wave of Grimms in mere of seconds,the machine keep walking to the breach on the city,leaving a trace of dead Grimms behind..

* * *

He open his way between various monsters,kicking with his black boots he kill them easly,Mercury stand looking around for Torchwick to "arrest" him,with no luck this far,but even worse await him. The ground start to shake violently he could barely stay on his feet,a white snake like Grimm destroy the plaza like nothing and put his eyes on Black and not in a good way,from time to time make a sound similar to a hissing and putting out his tounge a King Taijitu

"This should be easy" Mercury say as he walk closer to the snake unconcerned,but the Grimm was faster and start to surrond him and tighten the space of it's victim. He didn't look surprise at all. The serpent attack fast and quick,but Black was faster and spin around on himself,the Grimm got stuck it's fangs stay on the ground,Mercury kick on the red eye hard enough to unstuck the monster from the ground,then smalls sparks glowing from the Grimm creating burns to it,even if they were small it look it cause a lot of pain and look at the origin of the shots.

A dark purple,with shoulder pads ending in spikes with cyan,holding two big weapons of the same color of the armor,the black visor on the helmet,showing no emotion,though the hunter found funny the sound it made everytime it walk,he wouldn't take lightly like the grimm...But the small mech didn't bother putting attention on him,shooting with both laser weapons giving more scorches to the seprent Grimm,who let out a scream loud enough to be noticeable on the entire city and attack...But it was deflected by Mercury´s dropkick ¨ _Huh,maybe I can finish this faster than I thought..._ Hey,metal head. How about you give me a hand with this thing?"

"Affirmative,I will give assistance to the inferior life form" A deep and robotic voice came out of the machine

"Glad you- Wait,who do you call inferior?!" He almost shout angry and pointing at the robot

"No time to waste is avaible now. We should focus on the termination of these creature" The robot's weapons dissapear on a green aura and two new ones appear,with the shape of a handgun,but heavier and bigger "I suggest,you kick it on the back of its head. So when it falls I can put my weapon inside the mouth and kill it without miss"

"So you want me to hit it hard enough to open his mouth and you put that gun thing inside of it...I like it" Mercury say with a smile as he run to the King Taijitu he was faster than the mech predicted,but didn´t mind it,he stand there waiting for a final blow. Black run on the back of the Taijitu without trouble until it reach the head of it,where he kick the beast with both feet making a critical hit. Even for a monster of its size,couldn't resist the pressure to go to the ground,but a gun inside of its mouth stop it before reaching the ground.

The weapon start to load,when it reach the max of capacity,the robot start to glow light purple overloading the weapon of twice of the max capacity "Enemy" the machine look away "Terminated" he left the trigger go,realising a laser bright enough to opaque the sky until it dispited.

Mercury did a whistle when the beam dissappear "Atlas really knows how to make toys!"

"Affirmative. For now,I will continue with duty to secure as many civilians as I can and close the hole on the city,do as you were" the humanoid machine finally say,as it walk on the opposite direction

* * *

Iris get on the middle of the action,she saw how the breach happen,the explosion was hard enough to knock her out but luckily didn't harm her apart of a headache and a whistle on hear that eventually dissappear by itself,her light cream shoulder pads alongside her black shoulder bag and jet blue jeans get full of ashes. But her grey jacket and white undershirt suffer the most,some parts were torn and damage

"What th-?!" She wake up under debries,with no way to scape and start to shout with hope to someone to come to her aid and also she hated the darkness "Hey,get me out of here!" Iris started to panic,but try to control herself via deep breath "Okey,okey...first,light" She put her weapon out "Okey Rheolwr,don't fail me now" The fox faunus lift her left arm and with help of red Dust,she created a small flame "Alright,now...How I get out of this hole?!"

"Hey,someone is inside?!" Even if it sound distorted,she was sure the voice was male "I will get you out,but you need to tell,how deep are ya?!"

"I don't know!" Xaraph hit the wall once again

"Wait,this looks dense enough. Look,you need to calm down.I just going to blow this up..."

"Ok...wait you WHAT?!" She open her eyes wide open the second she heard him

"Covers you ears,Grenade out!" The man shout,she couldn't do nothing but do as he ordered. The small explosion throw more dust over her.A hand with a big yellow bracelet around the wrist appear over her face "Come on before those things come back here!" She stand a little dizzy after a short time she could jump and take his hand,he eventually pull her out of the concrete prison

The Fox faunus stroke her head "Thanks" She look at his armor,two metal plates on the right shoulder with a golden star and a golden chevron mark going down and the words DPU on yellow,blue greaves and boots with a metal alloy covering most of it,his helmet covering most of his face but his brown eyes "Uhm...uh.."

"Gent Gauss" He stand up reaching his back and pull out a long Sniper Rifle but whitout its cannon "Now,just making sure I ain't crazy,you are also seeing weird creatures with bones and red eyes or just me?..." He press a button and a black large cannon grow out of his weapon "...And what´s up with those fox ears?"

"I'm Iris Xaraph" She stand up and clean her clothes "And yes Grimms are pretty much the normal around here...But they shouldn't be inside of Vale- Wait,what´s wrong with my ears?" She tilt her head confuse

He try to respond but prefer to keep his opinion for himself,then pull the bolt of his sniper "Well,guess I'm going to deal with look for a safe place and hide there"

"What?,no!,I have to stay and fight,its my duty as a huntress!"

"...As a what?" He shake his head "Ok,do as you want. Just try to not dying or whatev-" A Grimm similar to puma ambush him,now pin down on the ground try to pushing it away of his face and getting eating alive

A thin line of smoke raise from the Grimm which then start to get more and more dense and darker. When the Grimm realise it was swallowed in flames,Gent took his rifle and put a bullet on the monsters head,destroying most of its face "Much Obliged" He say while rechamber another round

"It's nothing" Iris say as her gauntlets stay glowing an intense red "Just be thankful it was a young Creep"

Gent's helmet reproduce a sound similar to a radio,he press a button near of his cheek " 'Sup?...Uhuh...Okey,I help ya now" He sit down and put the rifle aside,he open his bracelet and start pressing buttons,then release a small drone similar to a dragonfly "I need you to cover me,can you do that?" Iris nod confident "I trust you,if anything happens. Give me a signal"

He put his visor down,now his entire face cover in the blue metallic helmet. A growl coming from an alleway put the fox faunus in alert,she stand in position ready to fight Rheolwr stop to glow light red and turn light brown. A bigger Beowolf came out of the alleway with one last howl,fellow by younger Beowolfs running to Iris. She look at them with a smile,creating rocks with a sharp end,the faunus throw at the grim killing most of them with a few hits,but those who survived manage to get close to her she froze them with her right gauntlet throwing ice Dust and finish them with a hit of left gauntlet now cover with rock. The older Beowolf growl as it run to Iris. A golden ray similarand fast as a thunder,pass besides her and hit the Grimm hard enough to dissmember the front leg causing to slide on the ground totally disabled

Gent Gauss stand aside of her with a pistol,with most of the inside parts exposed and painted with yellow and black as a warning "Thats one big monster" He hold his pistol like if his life depend on it "Good to know Godslayer rounds still do their works" Gauss pull out the small box magazine,located behind the cannon and going up rather than down,still having five more shots and put it back on the pistol "I´m going to seal that coming with me?" Iris nod looking at his pistol. Gent grumbles "I better get a bonus check for this..."

* * *

Cinder stand on a roof apraising the view,chaos, pain and agony inside of Vale,even if the hunters were waping out the Grimm she still could see some of those creatures lurking around looking for its next victim, as long as the breach wasn't seal the Grimm could still walk inside of the city with almost no problem.

She glance at the Atlesian Paladins getting destroy,but a new one catch her attention. Bigger and slower than the standard Paladins and the different color also make it highlitght with the back glowing a bright orange on the back,probably the cooler system. The shoulders hold some kind of dispenser and the lower arm were attach to some kind of weapon.

Adam Taurus stand besides her and glance at the blue robot,eliminating the Grimms like nothing,Adam reach his sword ready to fight,but Cinder put a hand in front of him, ordering him to hold on

* * *

The blue robot stay pin down due an Ursa pressing it against the wall,the monster stay close enough the machine could see the fangs and some saliva fall to its chest armor,but a barrage of bullets distracted the bear Grimm a small machine like plane flying on the sky shooting at it with a small machine gun. But the bullets just ricochet on most of its bone plates.

"Hey bear shit!" the Black creature look behind it and saw a cannon similar to jaw,blue electric rays started to spark,then a round hit it on the face destroying it wihout a chance to fight back "Thanks Gus!"

"It´s Gauss you dingus!" Gent say on the radio "I see you at the explosion site!"

"Its Gauss,you dingus and going back to my position,we meet at the breach to end this!" The robot nod quietly,as it walk closer to the hole in the middle of the city,it look at the black deep hole,red eyes made their presence. The humanoid machine didn't hesitate,standing its ground a rubust sound of gears and metal pieces moving the railguns. The electromagnetic cannons move from front to the underarm,being remplaced by a two weapons with hole in middle and pinchers around it. A heat wave coming from the hole impregnate the front of the robot.

He start to see the Grimm running towards him with no stop,the exoeskeleton white as snow and the red eyes full of evilness didn't expect what will get in their face. Pressing both triggers of both arm,the weapon emanate an intense blue flame, burning hard enough not even ashes drop from the grimm's bodies. With attention focus on the creatures coming from the dark hole,the blue machine didn't notice a sneaky boarbatusk fly to him spinning on the mid air,but a big black hand stop it and slam it to the ground,then set a foot on it hard,it's red eyes look at it with no mercy. Suddenly nails go through the small Grimm,kiling instantly.

"Watch your surrondings,Sentinel,next time I won't save your ass!" The red robot advert him

"Agree,you should watch for your environment more usually" The purple appear from the left and join the massacre of grimms "How much until Gauss put the explosive?"

"I´m almost done,just need to put two more chargers!,you keep those things distracted" The trio look at each other and stay firing the same hole. When the soldier wearing blue armor jump out with his square backpack and carryin his rifle "It's ready to blow,everybody stand back!" He shout mid jumping behind a fountain and planting a hardlight barrier on the ground,deploying it in seconds. The the three other mechs run at great speed "Activating C4!"

A big shake made its prenses on the whole city. With a little shake,the breach was close some Grimms died on the collapse and their bodies dissappear in the matter of seconds,the blue robot deploy a blue shield,the two other stand behind him

"It worked...We have it under nailed lads!" The four start celebrating,but it didn't last one more serpent like Grimm make its appereance from the debries making one last shriek before a red head girl with a gigantic hammer hit it in the head,liberating a small pink explosion at the same time.

"...What..was that?" Gent say as he put his weapon away...

* * *

The other teams reunited on the sealed hole,with Atlas airship landing near of them with Mercury and Emerald pushing Torchiwick inside of it. Meanwhile the hunters in training celebrate their victory

"Okay,okay...Lets chill guys we couldn't have made it without Atlas's machinery" Yang say as she hit the purple robot in a friendly (Well,in Yang's friendly punch range is almost breaking your arm)

"You would find a solutions by yourself. But due the adrenaline and the constant fights didn't let you think of a tactical respond" The robot responded while looking at Yang

Ruby,looking at the red mech couldn't hold on her fanaticism about weapons any longer and run to the robots stopping right in front of it,giving special attention to its weapons "A longer multy barrel for more precision,drum magazines for more bullets in the magazine,equiped with an automatic air pressure piston to lower the recoil,with multifolds alloys for extra armor!-" Yang didn`t wait longer and pull her by the red hood "No,wait let me examine it more...Yaang!" She cry as her sister ignore her

"Glad to see you didn't change a bit.." the red machine murmured

Someone wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand and pants of the same color come out of it,slowly approching the three machines and Gent,he seems angry for some reason

"Soldier!" He call Gent furious "Do you have any idea of how dangerous this machines are?! They still on experimental stage!"

"Uhm,are you talking to me?" Gent sound confuse as he answer "No offense,but I have no idea of what you are talking about" He answer while openning his bracelet and closing it again after pressing buttons,then pulling out a black bulky pistol,the Atlas general look at him confuse,as Gent walk to the blue machine and press the trigger. Rather than launching bullets,the weapon expel a white torrent to the robot,which started to auto-consume and until dissappearing,leaving a man not very much taller than the man using the pistol "Can you deconstruct the other two?. I want to make one last radio check"

The Atlas´s General keep scanning him,his armor look different,it is military design but not from Atlas

"On it" The second man say "Sir" he inspect the 'gun' . Ironwood still looking at back there is a grey-metallic back pack with thrusters,under them two grey metallic pads of the same colors protecting his back from the thrusters heat,it was attach to his body with a harnes,holding a blue chest plate at the same time,his shoes have thrusters attach on each heel. His face stay a mistery,a black visor proctecting his entire head and a blue scarf covering his neck,his armor made of what it seems ceramic with other unfamiliar alloys to the Atlas General giving the blue soldier extra proctection. Neither of the Kingdoms on Remmant had such war techonology,not even Atlas.

"As you see..We are not from Atlas" The recent reveal young man say

The General stays silently "My excuses then,your equipment is very...similar to the Atlas´s" He retire to the same ship were Torchwick was hold

"Sir..." The jet pack guy said,the man turn around "What do you plan to do with him?"

"We going to make him pay for his acts..." with nothing more to say,the general turn towards the airship and walk inside,lifting dust and even some small debries left by the explosion

Iris run behind him and hugs him,almost making him fall "You come back!" she shout with joy while huggin his friend tightly "Is Jakson and Neron,with you?"

"Iris. I need. Air!" Deker beg,his friend left him free and he cough. When Iris let him go,he retract his black visor backwards,reveling his face and taking deep breathes catching all the precious air he could air in his lungs "Christ,when you turn so freaking strong?"

"Let´s say,I had been help by a friend.." She look away

"Wait,you train with Yang?!" The Light Assault say surprised

"Are you crazy?" She half hug him "I said training. Not a suicide mission!. So where are the others?"

"Salutations fox faunus" The VS max approach "I see you start a conversation with my squad leader"

"Neron,I know its you. You are the only one who will use dark purple weapons things..." Iris smile at him

Neron,now some what ashamed, deactivated his voice distorter "Couldn't make you believe then?" He ask while Deker de-materialized his Max. His new armor,with the standard dark purple making contrast with cyan, shin pads covering until his knees and extra armor of unkowns alloys for everyone in Vale. Its infantiry helmet sharing color with its armor,with four lines crossing in the center creating an X, with its cyan color making a contrast. His helmet start to glow cyan before dissapearing

"Comms,works 100%..." Gent approach and ask them "Guys,where is the Terran dog?"

The Terran Max approach to CFVY,initial they misunderstand as a danger due the weapons and the helmet and aim at sight,but the Max didn´t react raising his gun in fact,he press a button on the left side of its helmet and talk...

"Nice to see you too,Velvet..." Jakson say calm,he knew their weapons couldn´t damage him. At least while he stay inside his hardsuit and the armor stay on optimal condition

"J-Jakson?" Velvet say shy,but walk closer to him as she put a hand on the black crystal "What...Happen to you?"

"Well,I go back home and decided I will conquer the world,so I put my MAX and decided to give a visited...And start to conquering the world...¨ He start to laugh in a machiavellian way...

Until Deker come with Gent´s Nano-Armor Kit (Or NAK for short) and start to dematerialize his hardsuit into nothing more than nano-machines Jakson ,unaware of this,keep laughing for a few second until he find out he was a Max no more. His helmet a black visor with a white skull painted,the mouth,the chin and the back of his head and neck,cover by a gas mask with an external short tube,one extreme conect with his neck and the other with the sides of his face,his armor very similar to what he came the first one,but with more metal plates covering most of his body and the NMG now circular,with a skull painted on his right shoulder a common symbol amongts the TR Special Force " _Death Ops_ "

"Muahaha-...Aww" He let his arm hanging out,but then cross them "Well,it was fun while it last..." The Terran let a sigh escape, at the same time, Velvet look at him not exactly knowing what to do.."Looks like you have a team now. I'm glad for you"

"Y-yeah...Wanna meet them?" The bunny faunus say smiling, the reason of why she seems more happier and more active than when he left

"Yeah,sure" He shrugged,Velvet took his hand and gently pull him towards her team,Coco look him over her glasses "This is Coco,Fox and Yatsuhashi" Fox stay silent looking at him -even though Jakson wasn't sure if he was blind or his eyes are pure white- , Yatsuhashi salute him with a deep bow

Jakson raise his arm "Hi" Was the only thing he could say,like a young reclute who just join to Terran's Army and met his officer in command. Velvet giggle for an unkow reason for him,but didn't bother him.

" 'Sup Velvet" Deker come out of nowhere followed by Iris and Neron. Gent came later. After a short chit-chat,Nora come running towards him and hugs them all (Gent evade her by short distance) in one big hug,then Ruby join,then Pyrrha,not much later everybody stay on a big hug. Except for Coco,Yatsuhashi,Fox and Gent

"Uhm,anyone else doesn't know what the heck is happening?" He raise his hand,the other three did the same...

* * *

After a short trip back to Beacon, most of the teams walk back to their rooms to take a deserve rest. Except for the Auraxians who stand on Ozpin's office. Hellix sitting on the chair and Ozpin in the other,the other four standing behind his commander or better say ex-commander

"I'm glad you decided to stay. Though,it surprise me you bring a fourth one..." Ozpin say,making the engineer opening his eyes wide open and feeling like an intruder"I don't intent to offend you,it's just I didn't expect another auraxian..."

"...How did he-?"

"I told him" Hellix interrupted Gent "He is someone we can trust. But just don't go around shouting you are from another dimension. You have to keep your profile low as possible" The fourth Auraxians look at each other,with insecurity on their sights

Ozpin made a small laugh "You should not worry. Your origins is a secret that I plan to take to the tomb,but seriously" He put his hand together cross his fingers "You need to keep the secret,not everyone on this world is trustworthy..."

* * *

Someone check the students profiles on Beacon Academy,carefully reading their Semblace,weaponry,fighting style(s),age and a short biography and a photo for aq quick identification. But 4 of these student´s profiles lack on most of the information,like if they never exist on the Remmant. Only their names,age and a photo are registered

"So...You going to change the plan?" Mercury ask while loading his boots with bullets

"Those Atlas´s soldiers look harsher than the normal" Emerald add as she look through the window,seeing the sunset

Cinder stay put,seeing the four ¨Atlas¨ soldiers,now students at Beacon,not very sure of what they are capable of or how they skilled they are. Making her feel uncomfortable, she hated that, not being in full control...

* * *

Ironwood stand looking at Beacon academy from the control room of his airship, with both hands on the back. His thoughts roaming around those two men and the machines they wear, not only their weaponry overcome Atlas but also their armor and machinery, after a while he decides to walk back to his bedroom willing to rest...Some other time he will think of a way to see what that alien techonology can do and,if possible, get it for Atlas...


	2. Chapter 2

After a short talk, the group of five were talking on the main yard of the school,though Hellix found funny all of them wearing school's uniform,the last time he saw Jakson on a school outfit was when he still assist at Invicta university,but for his luck he didn't make it too far into the university...instead Deker,Gent and Neron look almost like normal teens, removing the horrible things they had done in the past of course.

"Well,you four better don't ruin this up now. I will come from time to to time to check you" the Ex-Marshal say in a proctective way and (in certain way) specially talking to his son

"Yeah, can we watch ourselves sir..." Deker say unconcerned like if they were leaving their dimension for another "Just don't forget about us,in case things get to dirty here"

The Marshal shake his head in response and with a facepalm he adds murmuring "...Of all people,why you have to be the leader.."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Sentinel" He sigh "I mean Deker" Hellix look at them,feeling both proud of them,especially his son. And worried at the same time. A sound coming from his earpiece interrupt them,pressing a button he answer with a short "yes" and look at them again "Well,this is the goodbye for now" The four salute them with their hand on their foreheads "You don't have to do that anymore,I am retired. Just call me Hellix" A circular portal with a puprple edge similar to a saw appear behind him,all of them hug their teacher (except for Gent who didn't know him that well)

"We will see you later,old man!" Deker add with a smile

"Deker. Don't push your luck" The Marshal answer short and direct

"I'm totally not pushing my luck!" The Light Assault answer with a scary smile and walking away

"You sure about this Gent? We could still use someone with intelligence on Auraxis"

"Pretty sure boss" His voice,now unmodified,sound more soft and younger "Just promise me,if the Vanu alien things go to Auraxis,you gonna call us,right?" Helix nod in respond

"Tell my family I'm gonna make the Vanu pride when I come back!" Neron say with a smile

"Dad,don't drink all the vodka. We don't gonna be there to laugh and record that moment again" His son say, both Buster let out a laugh and hug each other

"..I...I'm proud of you son" The older Buster hold a tear of happiness,he didn't want to look weak. But deep inside,he knows they wouldn't care and that he is only holding those tears for himself "I'm proud of all you...But please,act like you had never kill anyone" the foursome look at each other insecure,the Marshal shake his head with a smile and walked into the portal,putting first the left leg then the right one,he then turn around looking at them. And with one last gesture, the portal closed lifting dust of the ground...

* * *

"So, mom and dad made a restaurant..." Jakson start to tell about his life,with his squadmates...Or how he calls them now, friends. Friends,curious word for him,not because he never used,but because he use it on people he used to fight against almost everyday

"Wait,you...Working on a bar-restaurant?" Iris look at him surprise and unbelieving,but also chuckling "Nah. I don't buy that"

"I did,you ask them.." The Terran look at his fellow Auraxians "The Finest Hour. You two use to go there at least once a week to talk with me and dad"

Both Neron and Deker sigh and nod,meanwhile Gent stay quiet watching,trying to figure out how to get in the conversation. The only one he knew from that quartet,was Deker and thats because they are in the same squad of "The Iregulars" unit. His mind turn back, when they still were on the same squadron Drop Shot Unit or DPS, for short.

"Okay?...I still don't believe the restaurant thing,but whatever" Jakson let out a "Hey!" But she ignore him and look at the other three "What about you guys? What you did for the last month?

"I joined to an exploration unit. We went around the globe,activating warpgates and stuff, we even find a way to get to the core of the planet, but we don't want to go there...yet..." Deker responded

"I dedicated my time to explore more about the Vanu, may their enlightment reach us all, and discover a few things in my science camp..." Neron add "But we also work with Deker's unit from time to time,thanks to them we found a lot of the ancients technology"

"What about you,backpack guy?" Gent look at her surprise due the random question, even though he find funny the nickname "What's your story?"

"Uhm,I dedicated to the nano-machinery camp and advance math...I focus on making vehicles and fix stuff with small machines. But also created a few things for myself" His brown skin making contrast with his Asian dark brown eyes, making a weird combination between Asian and American

"Oh, that sounds cool...Now I notice. How you gonna fight,if you don't have your weapons?" She stay quiet for a second,but then add "Or you plan to use those machines all the time?...Because if you do,I want mine!" The four young men look at each other and stay quiet,then out of nowhere start to laugh,making pouty to the faunus "W-what is so funny?!"

Neron,who practically couldn't stand without the help of the night desk "You...on a Max unit?!" his legs couldn't hold on any longer and he felt to the ground aswell as the others "My lungs are burning" Another burst of laugh invade the room,until they couldn't breath

"Oh god,that was painful" Jakson say trying to incorpore himself and wiping a tear from his eye "But glorious"

"Why is it funny?!"

"Sorry. We just-" He wipe another tear "I can't think of the chance of you being a Max...Besides, you need a lot of training before even been avaible to use a Max. Not counting you need a pocket engineer and those things aren't exactly comfy to say" Deker answer her "Also,why you want to be in one?... _Besides of feeling like a badass_ "

She put up a finger but slowly put it down,with her arm no long after.

"And not like we will let you inside one anytime soon,anyway. So..." Gent added,before Iris could respond he yawn "Well,I'm going to my bedroom...Goodnight lads" He walk out of the room

"We should rest as well-" Deker say and strech "Purple,Red and me have a lot to recover on homework...And lets hope Oobleck didn't put a lot of it"

"...Well...I have bad news for you..." Iris walk to the bathroom and close the door behind

"...Iris...Iris,what do you mean?!" the three shout at her without response

* * *

 **The next day...**

 _*Beep,beep,beep*_ the alarm clock sound,6:45 AM.

Iris woke up grumble a bit, her bed as her hair, a disaster. She force herself out of the bed, when she opens the door to the bathroom,someone open it from the inside...

"Oh...Hi Iris.." Deker say, Iris now shock and her face red as Pyrrha's hair, staying looking at him "What?" The light assault sure,but slowly (And by slow I mean. Really. Really slow) realized,he stand his upper part naked. In front of his partner. His face turning red as fast as he realized,looking at her "W-w-w-wait a m-minute..."

"Y-you pervert!" She shout angry as she run to him and slap him to the ground,when she unload her somewhat fury on him,she walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind her

Neron,who barely start to wake up walk to his team leader "...You poke the wasp nest. You know that?" The Infiltrator say semi-awake,the Conglomerate still dizzy due the hit...

 **During the breakfast**

"...Uhm,what happen to him?" Yang ask,refering to Deker's red cheek,she didn't know the commotion of emotions she ralease

Jakson chuckle

Gent try to hold his laugh

Neron facepalm himself and shake his head,even though he start to laugh

Deker hope for the ground to eat him alive

And Iris stay blushing bright red,trying to choose between slapping Deker again or ask for sorry. Maybe she will do both later

"It's was a bad morning,let's leave it like that" Deker finally answer grumpy and keep eating his breakfast

Team RWBY look at each other and shrug "So,uh...Gent. Where are you from?" Ask Ruby trying to start a conversation "Or that's classified?"

Gauss,who wasn't expecting any conversation, stay quiet for a while. Until Neron who was besides him elbowed him "Oh,uhm...Oshur Prime...well,was from Oshur Prime,before they turn into battle island and turn into Oshur... _At least the planet didn't fall apart_ "

"Battle-what?" Rose tilt her head

The engineer shake his head "Long-story short. A meteor fall and turn a whole continent into smalls island. Crazy day..." He start to rub his head "But I don't remember a lot from most of us fall knock out almost instantly and where transport to Amerish"

"...Wait,how do you survive if you were on the sleeping on the ground?" Weiss tilt her head confuse

"...Nanites kid. Let's leave it like that" Gent say, but in reality he didn't know. No one knows how no one died from literally a meteor but he head stories, mostly rumors

"Excuse him. He doesn't like to talk about his home-continent" Deker try to continue the conversation "And,where are you from girls?. I'm from Solsar"

"Yang and I are from Vale" Ruby answer,while Yang put her arm around her and pull her closer

"I come from Atlas" Weiss stated

"...Uhm,Blake?" Neron ask curious

She look at him over her book and sigh "I born outside of the city...Let's leave it like that"

"I'm from Cyssor, inside Invicta walls. Nice place...If you like semi-militarized zones I mean..." the Terran sigh "But at least they start changing that"

"Well,sure that sounds fun" Yang said sarcastic,but her sister elbowed her "What?" She say looking at Rose,who tilt her head to Jakson. Jakson raised an eyebrown looking at her with a disgusted look "Oops, I'm sorry"

The Terran sigh "Don't sweat it. A lot of people saw it that way" he shrugged "You get used to be called despot, tyrant, oppressor..."

"Terran dog" Gent add

"Fool" Neron say

"Despot" Deker commented

"He already said that" Iris reproach him

"OKAY!,they have the idea!" team RWBY stare at him, not knowing if the Jakson they meet is a nice guy or just like any other member looking for power like the terrorist White Fang "Before you get the wrong idea, we pretty much had to put things on that way, because you know...The war and all that stuff. But not everything was bad, we have free medical care and the school wasn't that bad... _Except for The Overwatch council..._ "

"Alright...What about you Neron?" Ruby look at him "How was your life back at home?"

"Axis Mundi?,Full of advance machinery, drones, robots, advance AI...Alien techonology...The usual" He say like if it were the usual "Most things were done by machines so..."

"Alright..." Yang cough "Gent?"

"On the underground ,most of the time" He say and bite the white bread

Blake, who was minding her bussiness, look up at him "Must be hard to be raised as a street kid"

"... _Huh,I thought the cat ate her tongue_...No, you got the wrong idea. I literally born inside a cave, due the war we lived on underground. I didn't see the sun until I was 5"

All of them look at him surprised, must have been hard living inside a hole and it was. Small buildings and places to live, the farm they used for self-consumption and trade with the other NC underground villages, using a complicated tunnel system to change goods. "But, we were free and safe, we could build easily thanks to the Ancients superstructures. We could live our lives without restrictions and I that's where I made my own Spear handgun... _Well,"handgun" since it's pretty much a rail gun"_ The engineer made a small chuckle for himself

"Sounds like you were having a lot of fun, what about you Iris?" Xiao Long ask

"Oh!...uhm, I'm from here, Saunus...But I never had been inside Vale" Iris answer "My life back at home is pretty quiet...Until, I met these three come and save my home from a Grimm Taijitu. Then I join them, to help more people and..." She raised her arms, with her fox ears doing the same "Here we are!" Then she put her arms behind her head"

"...Got to admit, it was pure luck when we met Iris. We were lost in this world when we got here" Deker say with honesty on his voice, putting his plate aside and leaning forward "And we were lucky to have cores in our weapons instead of magazines, or we wouldn't had ammo since the start" He giggled quietly and stand up "Let's go, I want to see what Oobleck is going to teach us"

Gent look confused at him "...Teach us?...I thought the will only teach us, how to hunt and stuff" The entire team EXCB look at him shaking their heads and smiling,little the engineer know. There was more 'School' part that anyone expect it...

* * *

After the longest classes ever made, Gent reach his room, for a good deserved sleep. Too bad, his squad mates had anything but let him take a break in mind. Kicking the door with all his force, Jakson breach the room, wearing a black trench coat with red elbow pads with brighter red undershirt and dark blue pants with black and red shoes.

The second to walk inside is Deker, his short black hair combined his black boots, the sand colored khakis and a long sleeve shirt, the shoulder part being blue the rest being gray, with the same dark blue scarf he wear the day before covering the lower part of his face, but at least Neron and that other girl he forget the name, decided to actually respect some of his privacy and wait outside

"YO,LET'S GO TO THE CITY,BRO!" Deker shout excited, like if Nora transmit him some of her energy (or whatever she eats on the morning to keep cheer up)

"..." Gent look at both of them calmly "Now...YOU PAIR OF DINGUS,YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT PRIVACY IS?! ITS A WOODEN DOOR, NOT A BIOLAB BLAST DOOR!" He reproach them, though Jakson's kick (luckily) didn't break the door or Goodwitch would probably make them pay...After a sever punishment of course

Both assault look at each other and shrugged "Come on,Team Ruby and Juniper want us to show the city and the Vytal festival decorations" Deker say "...Or you prefer to stay here, doing nothing?" Just when Gent try to answer, his scroll sound

"A message...From the headmaster?" He look confuse at said message

"What does it says?" Iris come in, with her Rheolwr on the hips on a vertical position

"It's says I'm going to meet my..."teammates" " He say confuse and unsure "What I'm gonna be part of one of these teams with a ridiculous name.."

Deker cough loud enough to be audible, Neron who waited outside, rest himself on the door frame. Most of his clothes were just under armor vestment "Excalibur sounds cool, if you ask me..."

* * *

After evading a beatdown from his friends, Gent manage to not get lost in his way to Ozpin's office, what kinda surprise him is using an elevator " _Stupid elevators, making me use buttons and stuff..."_ That thought make him question, if maybe he was too comfy on Auraxis. The anti gravitation pads, thrust pads that could launch you to incredible long distance in a safe way, even if his experience was limit, using drifters jump jets with a thrust pad could be both a fun and effective way to cause destruction on enemy lines. A sound familiar and strange at the same time, free his mind of those old memories. As the door open Miss Goodwitch stand waiting for him

"Mister Gauss, glad to see you. Ozpin and your new teammates are waiting for you on his office" Glynda commented, while looking at a tablet probably administrating something

"Great. Thanks" The NC said shortly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be part of a team full of strangers. His previous experience working with strangers weren't that...pleasant per say. He walk into the room, 4 people stare at him. One is Ozpin the other 3 unknow for him.

"Mister Gauss. Glad you could join us..." Ozpin salute him "Please, come closer. I want you to meet your new teammates" Gent give them a quick look, 3 teens of his supposed age. Two humans and a faunus, a wolf faunus "This will be your team for the during the school year"

* * *

The street of Vale were full of decorations, the streets stay full of people settling medium size tents to sell variety of things, from Dust to souvenirs or small cheap things to expert manufactured ammunition and weapons . There team EXCB and JNPR stand looking for something interesting, Ren and Neron stay looking for books while Jaune went on his own quest to get the last number of his favorite comic . Pyrrha and Jakson checking the crafted ammunitions. Iris went for something to decorate her bedroom, Deker look for headphones to listen music and Nora...She seems to be everywhere at the same time, sometimes at the food section others at the weapons zone

"Did she drink something on the breakfast?" Neron ask Ren, while putting back a book on the shelf "Nora looks more active...Than the usual. I mean"

Ren sigh admitting, he failed to keep Nora away from the only thing she should never. EVER. Drink...Coffee..."She drank one cup of coffee...Literally just one"

"In Auraxis we have a simple but efficient way to calm people like her" Ren look at him, Neron made a gesture of a pistol with his hand and put it on his head, then act like his brain blow up. Ren look at him, with a neutral expression and turn back to look for books "..It was just a joke, jeez" The infiltrator murmured as he minded his bussiness once again

* * *

Jakson took a bullet and look at it closely "You say it can pierce armor?" The bullets were small enough for his sidearm. He pull out his TS2 Inquisitor pistol, with a laser sight plus a RTA sight on the top,then extract the cartridge and put it on the seller's table "Tell you what, you give me one cartridge of these AP bullets for my handgun" The Terran raise a large and slim magazine "And I give you this cartridge of my handgun. What you say?" The vendedor took a bullet from the cartridge and inspect it quiet curious and with an expert eye. No longer than 5 mm and the tip painted with a bright red, probably tracer bullets or at least that's the vendor think

"I say...We got a deal" The trader said, after that he look under his table and pull out a small box of bullets "How many does that pistol holds...I will say, 20 bullets per mag"

"Close, 30 bullets" Jakson smiled looking at the trader and taking out the TS2 bullets from its magazine

The trader let out a surprised whistle "Where you get such a piece?" He say as he took the Terran's bullets on his hand. Making sure none of them falls "You could kill a small Ursa with one of these"

"Heh, let's say they are experts on weaponry from where I come" Jakson took the trader's AP bullets and load them on his pistol cartridge. When it was full he put it inside the Inquisitor and pull back the small weapon's bolt, then aim with it at the air "It's a bit heavier than I expected"

"No refunds, kiddo"

"And who says I want a refund?" A half smile, self confident and looking at the trader "Thanks again" Jakson holster his pistol and walk away without looking back

* * *

Deker stood on the hardware part of the market street, after hours of looking he couldn't know what headphone were good from the bad, of course, technology wasn't his strong point

He sigh in dispair " _Gent is better at this than me..."_ rubbing his head unsure of what headphone to buy.

"Don't know what to buy, huh?" A girl come and stand besides her "If I had to bet for the best option I would say...Those ones" She aim at pair of black and yellow headphones

Deker look at her, white skin, long black hair with a sky blue tuft and dark with blue eyes, she seem normal until he notices. A small scar on her cheek and a wolf tail and ears. He take a look at her clothes, light plate armor covering her ribs and chest (which he didn´t stare too long) the rest being covered on a solid light blue cloth, carrying an sword on her back and dust on a belt around her hip

"...You know about this?" Deker ask trying to start a conversation, he wanted to know her name at least

"You can say that" She smile confident, he wasn't sure of why but he like that smile and couldn't hold on his own "What?" she keep smiling

The Light Assault change his face on a fraction of a second and look away blushing ashamed " _What the heck is happening to me?!"_ he took a deep breath and force himself to stop blushing "Thank you..." He gulp and look at her "Uhm...you didn't tell me your name?"

"Oh!, uhm, my name is Skye Elec" She raise her hand, expecting for him to shake it

"...Skie?" Still Deker shake her hand and giggled, even though he wasn't sure of why, and let go her hand after a bit. Unknow for him, Deker get lost on those blue ocean eyes

"No, silly, Skye" She giggled as well "What's your name? I bet it can't be that hard"

"...Oh, right, sorry. My name is Deker Eris" The rebel answer her "So-" He took a look at the headphones "Where are you from?, Atlas?"

She shake her head "No, I'm from Vale. What about you?...You quiet look like an Atlas soldier, did you escape your training and that's why you use that scarf on the face or what?"

He quietly laugh at that comment and take the headphones "No, I'm not part of the Atlas's army. Though I have experience on combat..." Deker shrugged as he put the headphones on the counter "But I prefer not to talk about that. I'm... "retired" To put it in some kind of way" Even what he said is half-true. It still what it is. A half-truth, he still in active service. If, the situation required it "Anyway, uh...Thanks for the..." He couldn't make the words come out of his mouth "...That..." He paid for the headphones and quickly left the store ashamed and confuse, mainly confuse due this new feelings...

But a voice shake him out of his thoughts and stare him "Deker, wait!" he slowly turn around, his brain still stay in shock for whatever reason. He look at Skye sprinting towards him, when she was close enough she stretch her arm with a bag "Here. Your headphones"

"Oh..Thanks... _I'm such an idiot, freaking dammit..Wait I can kill myself...This is not Auraxis. Freaking hell!_ " The Light Assault gulp again and his brown cheek slowly start to glow red once again "Well..." He slowly started to laugh not sure of why, was he nervous or he just start to act like an idiot out of nowhere "I better...Go back, home..."

"W-w-wait!" Skye ask stop him before he could even walk "uhm...Do you mind...To go for a drink or...Something like that?" She say nervous and shy, quite reminds him of Velvet in certain form

"No, sorry I have to... _WOW WOW WOW, hold up Matthew!. She just want to meet you!..._ I-I mean yeah, sure..." Eris wasn't sure, was that a bad joke or it is real. But a worse thing hit his mind "Wait, I forgot. I don't have more money on me..." She roll her eyes " _Great now she must be some kind of poor mug from the street"_ He thought, but before he give up on her, she took his hand

"Don't worry. It's on me this time" Skye added with her smile, the rebel, ashamed, accept her offer "Good, I know a good place not far from here.." after saying that she left go his hand and turn around her head blushing ashamed "I w-will lead the way"

Deker stood there, watching his hand unbelievable of this girl, who shout to him to get his attention "Come on, Dek!" The young one shook his head and runs towards her catching her up..

* * *

After a few hours of lurking around, team EXCB made it back to its room, everyone talking about their shopping. Except for Iris who stay outside talking to someone on the scroll.

"...Which reminds me, hey Eris. Why you came back blushing so much?" Neron ask him curious "You rarely get ashamed of your actions... _Mainly because you almost don't talk"_ the sniper didn't add the last part

"Yeah, you look like a cherry" Jakson add looking him as well, Deker's face slowly start to glow a dark red as he focus on finding an answer for their questions, but the only thing he could get ot of his mouth was a whine

"T-t-that's not your b-b-bussiness!" The Light Assault shout somewhat childish "I-I mean...uh..."

Before he could,react Neron took him by the face making him open his eye "Yup, your pupils are .53% bigger" Deker free himself, blinking a few times "Either you are on drugs or..." Jakson look at him worry for Deker "You are in what people call. Love"

"Me?! In love?!. Ha!, good joke Vanu!" Deker let a sarcastic laugh came out "What's next? A Grimm knocking our doorstep?" He say nervously and trying to keep his voice for shattering in shame, at the same time someone knock the door. And Iris came out with a roar and a mask of a creep hiding most of her face and head, the three soldiers stand there not sure if facepalm, laugh or just right out cry for pure shame "Uh...Iris,what the heck..."

"Aww..." She put the mask upwards, looking at them with deception "I wanted to scare you..."

"You seriously thing you can scare us so easily?. We had been on a war for most of our lives and- HEY!" Jakson shout to Deker who try to sneak out of the room "YOU GET BACK HERE!"

"...WOLOLOLOL" The NC took action and run to the window, taking his jumpjet before reaching it and hop out of it, then he glide his way down swiftly and look up to his partners when he touch the ground "Get good scrub!" and start running away

"...Is he seriously our squadron leader?" Neron added, confuse like the other two

* * *

Meanwhile 5 rooms away, Gent stay thinking on the edge of his bed. His new team GREN or Green for short...Or at least that's what Ozpin told him "For the fifth time, you are part of the team, Gent" A male voice distract him. Wearing a black and red, his coat having some pockets with sniper rounds sticking out on one of them, his red and black skull cap on the nigh desk "Now believe me, I wanted to study by myself, but here we are. So stop being a baby an accept reality..." His red blood eyes looking at him, but it didn't match with his light brown skin

Gent sigh both giving up and relief. For one side, he wouldn't be alone. The bad new he expect to be with the other Auraxians and not in a team apart...But he could make it work or at least he expected that ¨Yeah...I guess you are right...Hey, uh...Reggie, right?" Reggie nod in silence "Okay, you are...Auburn Rift...Right?"

A girl in a short black and orange dress, with green eyes and the hair with the same color as her name Auburn, pale skin a bit shorter than him but taller than Neron for sure, her facets were Asian, she probably comes from the same kingdom where Ren and Nora came... "You're not good with names, are you?" Auburn answer him, softly but confident. Sure it will be fun to see if she have more than that serious and cold attitude

Before Gent respond, he take a deep breath, trying to find the patience to not call her by a few things he had in mind "Yeah. I know, thank you" He answer shortly " And last but not least, Skye Elec. Correct?"

Skye nodded in respond. Sure will be fun for him to be at a team full of strange people and him being a guy from literally another universe.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Deker...Do you really escape your military compound or...?" Skye look at him curious and playful at the same time "Or you just wear like that because you like it?"

The place was a small restaurant, pretty simple a kitchen on the back, waitress asking what people would want to eat, some were with family, other alone. Others, like them, on pairs, the waitress even ask them if they are a couple which they denied, blushing red enough to put Jakson's armor to shame.

"Okay, first of all. I told you I already retired and second yes, I wear like this because I like it" He took a sip of coffee. His black mining gloves protect him from the heat of the coffee "Though, it's help me with the cold"

"Cold? We are almost at 85 degrees Fahrenheit, for Mounty Oum sake!" The wolf faunus replied him, surprised due his commentary "And you ask for coffee? you should be melting from the inside out"

Deker chuckle quietly "From when I came, 85 degrees is like winter. And no I'm not from Vacuo"

He answer her, even before asking "...Do your semblance let you read minds?" Skye's wolf ears went flat, making her look like a puppy

Deker shake his head, another smile "Nope. I do not have a...Semblance... _Our an Aura"_ He didn't add the last part

"And where are you from, then?...You look like Atlas, but you don't act like..." Skye move her hands in the air, trying to find the correct word "How I put these..."

"Like some kind of smug with a lot of money or a soldier?..." A sigh left his mouth, a part of him wanted to tell her the truth, while the other thought it was too soon, the Light Assault choose to hear the latter "Uhm, I, uh...Prefer not to talk about home right now..." He look down, trying to act somewhat hurt

"Oh.." Skye responded and stay quiet for a bit, the climate turn awkward shortly, both trying to look for something to talk about, until she figure out "How old are you?...I'm 17"

" Hi 17, I'm Deker" He say joking and looking at her, Skye punch him softly on the shoulder, he rub his hurt arm, how strong these woman can get on this dimension? "Okay, out of joke I'm 19"

"Wait...You are a hunter then?"

"In training, yes"

"Cool, you going to Bea-" She shock out of the blue "What is that?!" She ask while looking over his rshoulder

By the time Deker turn around it was too late, a bright light surround and blind him, every turned white. Until he wake up on his bed, the cream white walls, the brown night desk, his teammates sleeping on their bed. It is his bedroom, it was all a dream, he stand up from the bed, scratching his head and looking outside, it wasn't even dawn yet " _Well, could use some spare time I guess..._ "

* * *

Skye woke up with a weird feeling, the feeling of something would happen that day, but not sure if something good or bad. Just something, she ignore that instinct as she get tied her red ribbon on her school uniform, while letting her loose hair let be, and walk towards the dinning hall to get breakfast, for her surprise half of her team woke up before. The only sleeping there was Gent, with his weapon resting on the night desk just next to his bed. For someone who Ozpin describe as "Loyal and supportive" he look more like someone who would hurt somebody and even kill, if possible. Returning back to her original plan, she left the dorm quietly as possible in direction to the Dinning hall.

As she walk to the cafeteria, her thoughts were disperse in different things, making friends for her was easy, keep calling her parents to make sure is way easier...Dammit, her parents. They send her to Beacon to complete her huntress training, which make her happy but there was a trick under the sleeve, her parents , especially her mother, want to get her a boyfriend, multiple times Nara, Skye's mother, made her go to blind dates and multiple times she decline them.

A sigh escape her mouth due those awkward and bad memories, but suddenly she remember Deker and couldn't hold back a smile and blush slightly, when she realized it, Skye quickly shake her head waving off those memories and trying to go back to the present.

After she took the food for breakfast, she quickly went to one of the dining table and took some water from a cup, that's when she recognize someone almost instantly, almost spit her drink and felt her heart skip a beat

* * *

Deker sit down, reading a book about Remnant's fairy tales and listening to music, for some reason read these type of stories fascinating like a little child, it was a good distraction from everything, but one thought didn't stop bothering him. Not even with his favorite hobbies...And this frustrated him, he need to focus, both in classes and to keep his team alive during missions..But he couldn't...

"AAAGH,DANG IT, DANG IT, DANG IT!" Deker shout frustrated as he hit head with the book, by the time he stand up the sun started to rise, " _At least the dawns are beautiful here as well"_ A soft burst of wind stroke his face, with no time to loose he walk to the Dinning hall for something to eat...

In mere minutes he stand on the cafeteria, though he forgot to put his uniform and stay wear the under armor clothes, he didn't care. It was too early yet, the place look empty aside of two other students he never seen on the school before, not like Deker was in the mood for a talk, his headphones weren't at max volume, but high enough for anyone to notice he didn't want to be bothered, unless it was an emergency or a matter of serious importance.

But something distract him, for a second he swear he heard someone spitting something, probably water or at least that what he thought when he saw the transparent liquid on the table, when he look at the responsible for the sudden spit, he almost spit his own drink. The girl with a blue turf and wolf ears and tail, who invite him a coffee the day before, standing right in front of him. His brain try to process the information "D-D-D-Deker?!" She barely say

"Skye?!" He ask out of the blue as he stand up and walk closer to her

"What are you doing here?!" They say at the same time "Don't ask the same thing!, stop it!" She cover his mouth "W-w-what are you doing here?!" Asking nervous, while putting her tray on the table

He quickly remove her hand "I told you, I study here!"

"And I thought you were kidding!"

"Why I would even joke about that?!" She made a pouty face and whine before sitting on the table, Deker sit besides her but keeping some distance "...And what team are you?"

"Team GREN or Green for short. What about you?"

"EXCB or Excalibur"

An awkward silence set between them as the cafeteria slowly start to fill up..."I see you wear the headphones" Skye commented, while giving a small bite to her bread

"What?...Oh, yeah...Thanks for the recommendation again" He smile as he remove the headphones from his ears, that feeling again? What is happening? " So...what are you hobbies?"

"Hobbies?"

"Hobbies are things you like to-"

"I know what hobbies are, silly" She interrupt him "About my hobbies, uhm, sing, dancing and ice skating...What about you?... _I hope I don't sound boastful_ " She didn't add

"Me? uhm, I dunno, reading, listen to music...Exploring... _Burn down things with my Max flamethrower, run through rooftops-...And she just say sing and dancing? what is she a super faunus?_ " He chuckle nervously "Yeah, I know pretty bored stuff"

"N-not really... _Exploring sounds fun actually.._ " Skye look at him, smiling her face slightly red. His heart skip a beat, her smile shock him unsure of why but he want to see her smile more often "So, what kind of things you find while exploring?"

"I uh... _Well, I have found and explore continents, activated alien teleport technology and found corpse of gigantic creatures back on home..._ Y-you know...Boring things...Some, weird animal corpse...that sort of things"

She look at him narrowing her eyes, she knew he is lying, but decided to ignored it "What's your weapon?...Mine "Moonshine" is a bow and sword" His chuckle surprise her "what?"

"Nothing. It's just looks like everyone has a weird combo of weapons, a Sniper Schyte, Shotgun Bracelets...Heck even a shield that turns into a sheath and you come with a bow, arrow, sword...Don't take it wrong, a weapon is good as long as you know how to use it...I have my Reluctant pistol and my Fortuna carbine... _And my gas grenades and my Fujin knives"_ Another silence between them, he look over his shoulder and divise Iris trying to push back Jakson, Neron and Gent from interrupting them "I think I should let you eat your breakfast, alone"

"Why?" She look at the same direction as him and notice it, a fox faunus with bright brown hair, pushing back a muscular guy, a thin one and Gent for some reason "Are they your friends?" Deker sigh and nod ashamed, she let out a small laugh "They look like good friends, are they?"

Deker surprised for a bit and blush slightly and for the first time, he ask himself, where the heck they found people crazy enough to follow his orders...Or even make a friendship with him, they got their orders, sure, but they didn't mind it. Even Hellix surprised himself of how fast they created a friendship, " ' _A bunch of weirdos_ ' " that's how he used to call them and now, looking at them. But now, in another dimension following him again, without obligations or doctrines they still follow him and aid him "Yeah..." He looks at them smiling "Yes,they are"

"Looks like we have new meat" Cardin callout getting the attention of both "Look this freak, she even have a tail and ears" Cardin stretch his arm, with the intention to pull Skye's ears. Deker attempt to stand up and defend her, but Skye did it faster, grabbing his arm and the nape and pushing him abruptly with the table and throwing him to the ground

"Touch my ears and I break your arm" She threat him, as soon as he was free from her grab, Cardin run away scared shortly followed by his team, when they were far gone, she turn around and see Team (E)XCB and Gent agape, looking at the scene (plus half of the cafeteria) impressed, then she turn a bit more to the right, Deker sitting there, his mouth shut, hiding his lips and eyes open wide, for some reason she find it funny and giggle...

Meanwhile in the Light Assault mind, a total dissaster, trying to process what just happen, Skye a girl probably one head taller than Weiss and the body of Blake, just make a big bully like Cardin to run, with only two movements..."Remind me...Not to touch your ears..." She left out a second small giggle, he wasn't sure to either be scare or like her even more, but one thing he made for sure is to swallow his saliva and is slightly scared from her "I have to...change" Deker stand up and went to his room

As she look at him leaving, she swear quietly and keep hitting her head... _"Dang it!, I scared him...Why do I care? What the heck, he put me a spell or something?!"_

* * *

Jakson sit down alongside Velvet, Velvet's face was already red from this position but got worse when Jakson start to talk to her...

"Hi, Velvet" He say "Mind if I sit here?"

Scarletina ears get straight as soon as she hear his voice, her face turn red "Yeah!, I m-m-mean...I-if you want to..." She look down at her food

"So...What did I miss?"

"W-w-well t-there w-was a school dance" She say in shyly and evading his eyes

Jakson tilt his head, he feel a bit worried, not exactly knowing why "So, who was your date?"

Her ears went down "I...didn't have one..." Her voice changed to a sadder tone

"Oh..." He look out through the window, it was raining, he never see rain the last time he visit Remnant "Hmm, come" Softly he grabs her hand and take her to the front yard, where they were exposed, the rabbit faunus change to a pouty one "Before you get angry" he offer her his hand "Would you dance with me?" The Terran smile brightly

Velvet, not believing what is happening, blush to the max, but accept his offer smiling shyly...

And with that both started to dance under the rain...

* * *

Neron look at Jakson and Velvet dancing under the rain with a strange feeling, similar to being empty on the inside, he is happy for his friend to find love, even if he denied it, but also feel lonely, he didn't find any of the girls attractive, sure, they were beautiful, but he just didn't feel like butterflies on his stomach or anything like that. A small smile appear across his face, when he glance at Velvet and Jakson laughing, Goodwitch will make them clean their uniforms without washing machine for the next week (or more) but he decided to let them be...

A soft prick return him back to Remnant, when he turn around to see who was it, he found the brown eyes of Iris "why was that?!"

"I have been talking to you for 3 minutes and you are on the moon...what is it?" She look over his shoulder, seeing her Terran friend and Velvet going back into the building before the rain gets worse "Why you were looking at them?"

"I'm part scientist, I have to..you know..." He move his hands in the air looking for the right words "Watch the subjects and analyze stuff..." He look at down at his plate feeling like an idiot

"Sureeeee...Anyway, what you going to do after classes?"

"Uhm, nothing interesting I guess...what about you?"

She tilt her head, side to side, not sure of what to do after classes "Probably I will go to Forever Fall, I like that place...Mind to join me?"

He stay quiet, not sure if he should ask, what he wants to ask...Meh, to hell with it "Doing that doesn't going to make us look like a couple?"

Iris cough multiple times and take a deep breath to recover herself "What the heck?!" She start to pat his head, her cheeks all red

Neron quickly grab her wrists "Stop, stop, I'm sorry!" Iris stopped, murmuring unintelligible things with a pouty face still slightly blush "...But, I think it will be good to, you know spend time there and clear our minds" the Vanu shrugged "I mean if, you still want to go"

She whine but accept the offer anyway, she plan to go there anyway...

* * *

After Jakson and Velvet get their new uniforms and luckily evade Goodwitch watch, thanks to Ozpin who decided to ignore this little act of rebellion, they get to their class in time, PE, the classes are the normal things, prepare the body, do squats, maybe play some sport like soccer or basketball. But the one were people usually suffer the most is the obstacle course, squats, abdominal, play some sport like soccer or American football (the latter one was more of a suicide mission due a hyper active girl, a muscular guy in red armor and a blond chick who could knockout anyone with one hit)

The profesor in charge of this class is no one else than Bartholomew Oobleck, one thing for sure is without semblance use, no one could be faster than the green haired teacher. The only one with a mere chance of that, was Ruby and even her have problems trying to catch up with him.

After that and quick shower, the next class is about the Grimm, how to kill them faster, different existing types, abilities of said different types etc. but profesor Peter Port usually end talking about his adventures as a hunter when he was younger. Barely the class could stay awake, even Deker find it hard to not fall sleep and he liked history

The next class, being addressed by the Headmaster Ozpin, but it was only for team leaders only, they supposed to learn and train about leadership and learn or create combat strategy, he normally would make them play chess, most of the time, they didn't know what they were doing. But one day Ozpin mention team RWBY using combined attacks or how they nickname "Team Attacks", that's when the leaders understand, the best way to defeat an enemy, was either a great offensive, an even better defensive or create a new tactic from zero.

* * *

The last, combat training, favorite by the most and guided by the best, Glynda Goodwitch, she made sure to they were fighting until they couldn't stand still. For what it looks like, Jaune get a lot better with his sword and shield as well as the other with their respective weapons. For once in a long time, the Auraxians felt their heart beating fast and hard due the emotion of a fight, even if it is a practice, the adrenaline and the feeling of danger run through their veins again, ironically the risk of death, make them feel alive.

"Very well, we have time for two last matches before we leave" Goodwitch commented, while seeing on her scroll appointing the results of the lastes match, for her surprise (and pretty much everyone else) Jaune got better with his fighting style, he claim that he get a great tutor, "Let's see...Mercury Black and Gent Gauss, may you want to make the last match?" Even though she ask, it was more of an order. They look at each other and stand up

When they were on the arena, Gent already had his Archer in his hands, his helmet and visor covering his face and armor keeping safe his body, Mercury walk in empty handed but confident, the Engineer didn't lower his guard and prepare himself, the ring made a sound, the match started... The next thing he knows? Mercury running towards him, full speed. The Engineer try to shoot, but Black was agile, very agile and evade the heavy AP bullet swiftly and quickly,then throw Archer away of his owner with a kick and a second to push Gent backwards.

A quickly blue aura appear and disappear on the blink of an eye, his shields took the hit, but it cost the half of it's energy, Mercury keep on the offensive running towards him once again, " _Too far for my knife, too close for Spear..."_ The NC did the only thing he learned during the war. Improvise, he pull out a circular pad, press some buttons and throw it to the ground, Mercury throw a kick and a bullet came out of it, the frontal shields barely form to deviate the said bullet. Now Gent have the advantage, quickly grabs the Anti Infantry turret by the handles, and shoot quickly. Mercury aura depleted fast, so fast that the computer supposedly showing his aura state empty itself in a snap

"Enough!" Glynda order him. The engineer let go his gun and offer his help to Mercury, who wave it off almost instantly "Gent Gauss, win by aura depletion. Mister Black, I suggest you to not disesteem your opponents in the future.." Just as she say that, Gent's visor retracted, reveling his eyes slightly nervous...

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin sit on the chair inside his office, with his long time friend Iroonwood, seeing Beacon's students learn and train to be hunters.

But the General, didn't think about the students, he prefer to know where and how the members of team EXCB came from, their technology and equipment is ages more advance than Atlas and he waalso wish for their knowledge in combat, their tactics, intel and probably combat vehicles. He put in commission his most loyal soldier to investigate about them, but no luck so far, which cause more intrigue on the General each time he think about them and those heavy exo-suit he see them wearing the first time they met.

A third viewer, unknow for Ozpin and Iroonwood, is plannning the next move from the steps, writinng a message about the Auraxians, even though it wasn't much worth of troubles, it is better to be prepared than sorry...


	4. Chapter 4

**After classes...**

Iris and Neron are walking in the Forever Fall forest, the scene being beautiful as always, Iris need more sap from the trees for a project to get extra points, Neron, being her guest, insisted on carrying the samples as she gets then. She obviously accept his offer and let him carry the jar with the red liquid inside...

"You planned this, right?" Neron commented as he carry the jars "You want me to come so I carry this things"

"Maybe or maybe not" She shrugged "You will never now,Neron" She smirks at him, feeling victorious. His sigh make her giggle "It's beautiful here"

"Yes...Yes it is"

"...Neron, do you have a family back at home?"

The infiltrator close his eyes "Indeed...But I prefer not to talk about them" Her silence, make sure she understand but when the Vanu open his eyes, he continued "My mother is a Terran medic, my father is a miner and my younger sister a florist...Heh...Funny, I don't remember the last time I talk with them, probably a long, long time ago..."

"Why you don't contact them now?" The fox faunus look at him, tilting her head slightly "You don't want them close?"

Neron look down, his black hair covering his eyes "Everyday. But I'm not sure if they feel the same"

"Huh, why?" Iris ask almost immediately by accident "I mean...you don't need to-"

"The war separate us, I choose the Vanu over them. Happy now?!" Neron say rudely, he feel his heart pounding hard as his face turn into a frown...But Iris face, both of guilty and fear, made him calm down "I-I'm sorry..." He say, with guilty in his voice, a tense silence soon made its present between both "Uhm...so what's the sap for?"

Iri's fox ears point straight as she suddenly get nervous "I-It's for a good f-friend of mine!" a nervous laugh accompanied that comment

"...It's not for Nora's pancakes, right?" A small smile and the rubbing on the back of her neck, prove her guilty. Neron sigh no surprised "Oh, well best case scenario, Ren will kick our butts, worst case scenario Nora and her sugar plus her hyperactivity will kill us" The Vanu shrugged as he didn't care, guess that happens when dying is in your normal schedule

* * *

"Hey Jakson!" Gent shout at him while walking closer to him, carrying some history books "Hey, mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure..." As soon as he took the books, he almost fell off not expecting the weight "What...you have...in these books?!" the Terran struggle to say

"History, math, basic physics and-"

"I was rhetorical!" Jakson cry, then they both started to walk

"So...Neron and Deker, said your family have some kind of...restaurant?"

"Uhuh"

"And you kinda love Velvet, don't you?"

Jakson eyes open wide as his cheeks turn redder than his military armor "I-I d-d-d-don't love her!,w-we are j-just g-good friends!"

"...Surreeee-" Gent say sarcastically "I was thinking, why not make her some kind of dessert or something?" He shrugged as he stand in front of his room

"...Why this help out of the blue?"

"Because we are friends" Gent say as he open the door and took the books from him "Besides, I want to distracted you, because you carry all the books for me. Bye, Red!" As soon as he said that, the door shut quickly, with Gent laying all his weight on it "Do not. Open that door."

"Uhm...Alright?" Reggie said "Or maybe you are just exaggerating" He stay in their room, cleaning his small schytes, Gent didn't understand why carry ammo when you only use blades. Of course he hasn't question Reggie that, everyone with their own style...

"Can you give me a hand with these?" Gent ask him

"What?, can't do it by yourself?" Reggie ask half boastful

"...Jeez, don't need to be a dickhead" Gauss commented and lifts the heavy books and put them on a desk " _Better start now. But god...I hate school, man.._ "

* * *

An arrow impale at the droid as cause it to fell down quickly, followed by a second, then a third and stay like that until all of them hit the ground, Elec standing in front of them panting heavily, until a hand touch her shoulder and quickly change her bow into it's sword form and swing fast, luckily the person evade the sword by a very short distance

"Woah, woah, stop!" Deker say as he block a second hit with his Aegis shield "Chill, It's me!,it's me!"

"Oh.." she nervously laugh as she put down her sword "Sorry...Wait, how you did that? I thought you didn't have Semblance"

"P.A.S" Deker pull up his uniform's sleeve, revealing a metallic bracelet covering almost his entire wrist, with a small crystal, shaped in diamond form colored blue "Personal Aegis Shield" He fix his sleeve "When active it's heavier than you might think"

"Oh.." She say quite unsurprised

"Aaaaand, it doesn't surprise you, right?"

" _Dang it, I sound so obvious?!..._ Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!"

He giggled and quickly waves away her excuse "No need for that, it's only a gadget after all..." He tilt himself slightly then go back to stand straight "You hate robots or something like that?".At first Skye didn't comprehend the reason of that question...Until she slowly look around herself, the old atlesian robots destroy by her arrows not long ago, she laugh nervously unsure of how to react and blush feeling embarrased with her ears down , Deker giggle due the scene "You look cute like that"

She blush more and quickly pats his head, as he start to laugh "Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!" She shout at him while keep patting him

"Okay!, stop, stop, stop!" Deker shout cry in mercy between laughs, after a minute of panting she finally stopped with a pouty face "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm sorry"

She sigh trying to calm herself "It's okay Deker... _H-he call me cute!, he thinks I'm cute!"_ Her tail start to wag rapidly

"Uhm, Skye? ...Your tail is moving..."

The wolf faunus, stay shock and slowly look over her shoulder, seeing her black tail moving around quickly, she try to stop it while blushing slightly " _Darn it tail!"_ Deker slowly start to laugh, while she try to deal with her tail and the blushing

* * *

Gent sit down on his chair in Beacon's vast library, it took him 3 minutes to find the right book, 2 more to find a seat and 1 more to find the page he was looking for " _Repairing generators and defusing Tank mines were bad, but this is pure torture"_ Gauss sigh when he ended his homework, he look at the window the sun still shining above the sky, _"Guess I will spend the day in the city"_ he take the books and walk to his room and quickly changes his clothes to a more casual one, blue ragged jeans, grey sneakers and a brown shirt, but make sure he bring his Spear handgun on the holster and the engineer bracelet on his arm, then left the bedroom and shortly he find himself in Vale...

* * *

Neo walk around, slightly bothered because Roman send her to calm down, luckily she used her Semblance to disguise herself, she is bored, bothered and alone, looking for fun or even someone to talk would be enough, her luck hit again as she cross path with a young man with weird looks, he roam around somewhat lost " _Well, can try to have some fun with him"_ Neo thought. When she get close enough of him, a quick movement with her hand and good eye coordination, she quickly unclasp his holster and keep walking normally

...Her luck ended right there, Gent grab her arm before even giving the third step "The holster. Now." Neo open her eyes wide, but quickly react and, with a small smile, she kick his head, making him stumble and went for the run, he quickly recover himself and run after her "Get back here, you little-! "

Neo laugh quietly while running, he sure will get tired shortly. After ten minutes of intense running, Neo look over her shoulder and didn't see him and slowly slow down the pace, until full stop _"Well, it was fun while it last. Let's see the big prize"_ She thought as she unholster the gun and look at it _"Sure Atlas have new toys...Hmm, how much I could sell this on the black market?"_

Gent didn't lose that girl, he stop at the corner and peek over it and see the same girl, examining his Spear. He hide himself again and take a deep breath before turning the corner and run toward her at full speed, until he ambush her and pin her down to the ground "Gotcha you little-" The girl quickly aim at him and pull the trigger *click, click, click* that is the only thing that came out of the gun, he quickly take it of her hands and put it against her head "The only reason I don't pull the trigger..." Gent snarl frustrated and get off her, he put his pistol away, but two men appear from his sides with baseball bats and black suit with red ties. When he turn around he slowly takes a few steps back "May I help you?"

"Yeah, if you could break your legs" One of the men point a t him with the blood colored bat "That would be great" The second man laugh as he pat his shoulder with his bat

Gent sigh, he just want peace for a second "Ok, look, if you want to break someone legs, break hers" He aim at the ground

But the other two look at each other, confused then focus on the engineer again "There is no one there"

Gent look over his shoulder _"Sneaky little brat"_ He then look at them "Well, can't say I didn't tried" He quickly sucker punch the man at his right and shoulder bash the second, when the first man try to swing his bat at him, Gent quickly catch it a stun him with it's own handle, the second thug quickly stand up but a loud dry noise stop him, the next thing he did is falling to the ground crying in pain as he put pressure in where the bullet penetrate the bone, then the second fell as well doing the same thing "That was cute. Good try" Gent Gent quickly start to run when he heard the sirens from the police cars.

* * *

After what it look an eternity, Gent find an abandoned building where he could hide, the windows where covered by wooden boards and he kick the door down and walk inside, waiting for the things to settle down and finally get some rest from the crazy word outside "Well...sure it was fun" At the same time he rest on a wall and close his eyes, but when he opens them again he get an unpleasant surprise. The same girl who tried to steal his gun, now kneel in front of him, with a smile. The engineer didn't doubt and pull out his handgun, she giggle, thinking the weapon was empty. The godslayer round pass right besides her, Neo's eyes open wide, while Gent's were normal, confident, secure and no regrets. "Now. I would love to shoot you, but-" He put away his gun "I need to save ammo. For...my own reason" A sigh let out his lungs "What's your name?"

She look for her scroll and quickly write her name "Neo"

"Neo...?...Nice to meet you, my name is Gent Gauss...So, tell me kid, why you wanted my gun?"

She write again in her scroll "I thought it could be fun" Gent let out a small giggle, who surprise Neo "What is so funny?" She wrote on the scroll

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact a kid who looks like...what...13? tried to steal my weapon" She quickly punch his arm

"I'm 20, you dingus!" the scroll said as she had a frown expression, she write on her scroll again and show it to him "Why you shot those men? I thought Atlas didn't kill unless is full necessary"

Gent shake his head "No, for the, who knows time, I'm no from Atlas army, navy, special force or any other freaking force" Gent sigh, he quickly hug Neo's head and crouch, red and blue lights illuminated the building for a short second, when the lights went off, he quickly let her go and take his gun "Well. I better go back. It was good to meet you Neo" He say before heading to the exit.

As he walk down the street, he eject the Spear magazine and insert a new one. " _two more days before resupply..._ Man...I hate to actually watch my ammo count" he sigh...

* * *

"We left you one day. ONE DAY GENT!. And you already shot two men?!" Deker shout angry at him "What in the name of magscatters you were even thinking about?!"

Gent sit on a chair of Excalibur's room "I already told you. They attacked me first and I defend myself!" He answer him

Deker sigh frustrated "Crap...Okay, look. This never happened, let's just be thankful you didn't kill them or their legs didn't fly back to Auraxis...We can't talk about this. This...little show of yours, never happened." Gent nod agreeing "Let's hope that Atlas General doesn't come to play detective"

* * *

Jakson stand on the shooting range of the school. Holograms of robots made the perfect shooting target, Butcher didn't stop shooting, the holograms disappear with less than two bullets, even if they were moving the Terran had it easy, an alarm set off and he stop practicing, a medium size clock, with the number sixty blinking while another panel, with a smaller number at height of his hip, with the number forty six on it

"Forty six targets on a solid minute" Jakson quickly turn around to see who talked. A man, tall, probably mid forties, wearing a full white trench coat and black hair but some white on the sides. Thinking the unknow man wasn't a threat, the Terran lower the gun and put the safe on "I see you are a young man with abilities"

Jakson look at the man again and recognize him, he was the same man who comman Atlas army, what is his name again? _" Metalforest? Ferritewoods? Bronzetimber!"_

"My name is Ironwood, I'm the General of Atlas Army"

 _"Close enough"_ Jakson thought ignoring the general part

"You are...Jakson Buster, right? ...Part of Team EXCB...But outside of that, I don't have anymore information about you nor your team members, except for Miss Xaraph" Ironwood look at Jakson, pressing a small button on his LMG "Anyway-" He keep talking normally "I want you to ask you a small...favor. If you are willing to hear me..." Jakson kept quiet but put the safe back "Very well, I will like to know about your...Armament...I have never seen such technology, such power...I assure they will have a good use and save many lives from the Grimms and terrorist"

Jakson stay silent, thinking, or at least that is what Ironwood thought he is doing, but after some seconds of silence, the Terran laugh and after a short burst of it, he stop and shake his head smiling "Oh, sweet Vanu...That is the best joke of the day..."

"Excuse me?"

" 'We will use it for good' Yeah, sure...But I will have to decline that offer of yours, sir..." He sigh sad "Believe me,, weapons are a tool. But there will always some people who will abuse of them and...Do horrible things...Now, if you excuse me. General Ironwood, I want to keep practicing" Jakson turn around and start to shoot, until Ironwood's steps lost in the echoes

* * *

Later on the day, Ozpin call both team EXCB and GREN, when the members of said team were present, he lean forward putting his hands together, crossing his fingers

"Hello kids, I hope you are having a nice stay at Beacon. And normally I don't assign young people, but...I think I will do an exception this time"

"Uhm, Ozpin...You are scaring us..." Deker talk, not surprise the other agree in silent "Could you tell us, what is happening, exactly?"

 _"I actually hope, I scared you enough, so you don't accept this mission..._ A close friend of mine, ask me to semblance two teams for this mission" He put a scroll on a cristal platform, which work as an hologram "Two Atlas men were at a warehouse, near of the ports. When this happened"

The archive start to reproduce "This is Sergeant Redwater, leader of Squadron Golf. We iniciate an investigation of ilegal activities in this warehouse..." The file went forward, gunshots could be hear now "This is Golf Squad, we need reinforcements, these thugs are better armed than we expect...Crap!-" An explosion interrupt the soldier, then big stumps start to sound on the archive "What the hell?!, the enemy have Atlesian Paladin?! Oh fu-!" Static made its presence and continue it, until Ozpin stop it.

Everyone stay silent, most of them shock, except the for the Auraxians their expression stay neutral, not showing emotion at all, not because they were cold, but because this was the usual during the war, everyone shouting, giving orders, calling out enemies or grenades landing near or the worst of all. In pain, no one, not even veterans, couldn't overcome the cry of someone shouting in pain and the dead silence following it made it worse...

"I...Understand, if you don't want to accept this mission..."

* * *

The late night on Vale, the city still sound alive, lights iluminating the apartments and clubs having parties...Meanwhile farther away from the city, the ports stay silent only street lights iluminate the place...

At the same time Reggie hide behind a container, watching the entrance of the suspect warehouse "You sure about this?"

Neron uncloak, wearing a dark purple hood over his head and his cloak device attach to his shirt "Pfft, piece of cake"

"Guys, keep the comms free..." Deker order standing along side Jakson in another warehouse

"...Heads up, the guards are moving, two sentries at the door" Gent comment "Guys on ground, its now or never"

Neron and Reggie nod at each other and walk towards the men standing in the front door, "Auburn, be ready"

* * *

Neron and Reggie reach the two guards watching the front door, panting "Help, please help, a woman faint over there, one of you knows first aid?!" Reggie say in men, look at each other, then nod "Thank you!, follow me!" Reggie run back with the thug following close

Neron put a hand on the wall breathing heavily, when the second approach him, Neron quickly headlock him until the thief couldn't breath and faint, then he softly drag him to a corner where he couldn't be seen "Okay, front is clear. Gent, Jaks, you up"

Jakson and Deker walk towards Neron, and give him his Parsec, he then took the Vanu's hand and take him to the roof of the building, as the blueprints said, two skylights, Neron lift slightly the skylight "Gent, your turn"

Gent lower his visor, covering his eyes, his drone quickly deploy and fly towards the slightly open skylight and fly through the gap "I'm in" Gent said, at the same second the skylight closed without making a sound, the drone fly near of the roof, scanning the place "two enemies on front door, three more walking around and..." A silence made it presence, but Gent broke it "I think I find the Paladin...And holy crap it's big"

"Okay, Reggie, Auburn, you get those guards who walk away a bit ago. We will get these ones"

"On it" Auburn answer and left. Gent chamber his Archer rifle

"Alright" Deker took out a grenade with cylinder shape and painted in light green "Okay, going to gas them, we get them and secure the Paladin. Neron open the skylight, on my go...3...2...1...Open up!" Neron quickly lift the skylight and Deker throw the grenade, the object quickly release a grey smoke and the thug start to choke in tears

Jakson kick the door down, using his weapon as blunt weapon and knock both guards, while his helmet work as a filter keeping him safe from the tear smoke, after looking around, he found two more thugs knockout "Uhm, wasn't three thugs?" A mechanic noise distract him "Oh...fuck me.." He quickly run as fast as he could and soon was out of the warehouse "JUMP!" He shout Deker and Neron on the roof

Neron and Deker look at each other, what he meant by jump?...The roof quickly shake, Deker and Neron jump off the roof, shortly it exploded in pieces, revealing a gigantic machine. Gent, who look at everything from a safe distance through his Archer's scope "Guys, get the heck out of there now!" Deker and Neron jump off the building, the shields holding the impact, the building's roof shortly flew into pieces, revealing a mechanized battlesuit, the pilot inside a thug use the frontal heavy machine guns on the Terran, his shield shimmer on the first impacts, but he jump over a small cement wall.

The Paladin robot keep shooting at the cement wall decimating it in mere second, Skye stand on a container far away, pulling the string of her bow she let her breath go slowly like the string, the tip of the arrow having fire dust, the impact quickly cause an explosion, stumbling the robot but not disabling it, Reggie run towards it, with two small sickles on each hand, tied to his forearms with chains. He quickly slash causing slightly damage to the legs of the monstrosity but the pilot of the Paladin quickly punch him away.

Auburn appear and catch him "Don't give up on me now" both quickly stand up, to find the Paladin's hand, Auburn quickly put a hand on his partner and robot palm crush them.

An explosion almost made the robot fall, Jakson used his ML-22 and cause an airbust explosion near the robot, the pilot's glass quickly crack. Then a the robot knee failed. A bullet from Gent's archer turn the left leg useless, but the pilot didn't give up yet and shoot shoot all rockets he have, Auburn quickly tackle Jakson and use her Semblance, all the bullets went through them

"You still in a piece?" Auburn ask him, he nodded

Iris froze the legs of the machine using ice dust,Deker jump on the back of the robot and grab himself of the cabin and shoot at it, the glass cracking even more, then Neron stand in front of the pilot, the share view for a second until the Parsec's charged projectile went through the ballistic crystal, causing a small hole and killing the pilot...

"Enemy soldier down, we clear!" Neron shout

Everyone was tired, Gent open his scroll and message Ozpin, the mission was complete. "Hey Gent, the Nanite Rocket Launcher worked!"

* * *

Back on Beacon, Gent and Deker were call to Ozpin office, both NCs stand in front of his desk, apparently Ozpin's friend want to thank them personally for recovering the Paladin robot, mostly intact apparently that model was a prototype.

Meanwhile Jakson,Neron and Iris were waiting for their leader on their dorm

"That was awesome" Jakson look at the Vanu "Though, why you didn't say anything cool before shooting that thug"

Crypth look at him "Are you serious Terran?" He shake his head "The point is, the work is done. Now, let's rest for now, Deker should come with news" Neron sigh "I hope that was the last giant robot we will encounter"

"Yeah, I think I now hate big fucking robots" Jakson agree

"Wait, so you hate construction cranes now?" Iris ask

"Cranes are machines, not robots" Neron clarify

"Are you seriously talking about cranes?" Deker come in without no one noticing it "Well, apparently, the mission was a success. They even give us and team GREN some extra credit since we didn't fully destroy that machine" He look at Iris "I thought you didn't want to be in the fight"

"Meh, I know how reckless you three can be, so I went to help"

"Can we rest now?" Neron ask as he stretch

"Shouldn't we check our supplies?" Jakson commented

"We do that tomorrow, let's rest now" Deker say somewhat imperative "I'm gonna take a bath"

* * *

Meanwhile at GREN's room

"So, that sure was an experience" Gent said as he check he had enough ammo for his sniper rifle

"Agree, let's not repeat that though" Skye add as she stretch

"We have it under control" Reggie commented "Not bad for our first fight as a team"

"I must agree with Reggie, we did a good job" Auburn add

"Alright everyone, we did a really awesome job, but for now. Let's call it a day. Alright?" Gent say "Now...Auburn, you still owe me a rematch from yesterday in that videogame of yours" Auburn smiled knowing she surely will win again

* * *

Adam Taurus stand inside his tent, deep in the woods, seeing the message he received from a loyal friend "It's seems, they manage to destroy the Atlesian robot, with some problems, but destroy it non the less" He talk through his scroll

"It's seems I...underestimate our guests...But I think we should continue with our plan" a sigh leave her lungs

"Agree. Let's just hope our..."partners" Don't betray us...Good work today, you should rest now" He ended the call, then turn around and see the map of the city of Vale, confident of himself and his plan

* * *

"They destroy it with no casualties on their side, no serious injuries nor having to use the heavy armor they used on the day they come"

"Thanks agent, keep with the good work" The general cut the call "They seem to be more capable than I thought..." Ironwood put a hand under his chin, thinking


End file.
